Mysterious Test Tube (Chapter)
Mysterious Test Tube (謎の試験管 Nazo no Shikenkan) is Chapter 3 of Nazo no Kanojo X. ( Anime cross-reference---Anime Episode 3, " Mysterious Test Tube " ) Content Manga Chapter 3 Summary Being kept after school to fulfill his turn at extra duties, Tsubaki stumbles upon Oka and Ueno kissing in an already emptied classroom. Ueno tells Tsubaki to keep their romance a secret, but the next day, after school, he tells Urabe. She correctly discerns that he wants to kiss her, but instead spins like a female ice skater. She then dispenses a few ounces of her concentrated drool into a test tube, that she had kept hidden in her bookbag, and tells him to lap it up before going to bed. He does just that, and has an erotic dream about how to go about getting Urabe to kiss him. Little does he know that Urabe is setting him up for a emotional and spiritual test as to his true intentions of wanting to kiss her. Plot Tired from staying after school to take his turn with extra duties, and miffed that he missed the opportunity to walk home with Urabe, Tsubaki trudges upstairs to an empty classroom to look for his backpack. What he finds is Oka and Ueno enveloped in kissing one another. Ueno quickly confronts Tsubaki, telling him to keep their romantic relationship a secret. Reluctantly, Tsubaki agrees. It's not surprising that all the next day at school, Tusbaki daydreams about romantic couples, and his desire to kiss Urabe. On the walk home, Urabe suggests that they rest on a park bench, and begin doing the massive amount of homework that was given everyone to do. However, soon enough, Tsubaki's mind begins to wander, and he informs Urabe that Oka and Ueno are a couple, and have begun kissing. Out of the blue, Urabe asks Tsubaki if he wants to kiss her, to which he replies with a resounding and emphatic 'YES' ! But instead of puckering up, she begins a strange reaction, wherein she spins like a female ice skater, and then brings out a test tube from her bookbag. She deposits a few ounces of her concentrated drool in the test tube, corks it, and hands it to Tsubaki, telling him to lap it up just before he goes to bed this evening. Although greatly puzzled, Tsubaki does exactly as she has told him to do. After consuming it, Tsubaki ponders how unbelievably sweet it is, and then falls asleep. The dream that follows shows him one possible way to institute a kiss with Urabe. In the dream, they are walking together on their way home. Urabe unwraps a hard candy, and pops it into her mouth. Soon, she offers Tsubaki a hard candy, with him saying, " Yes! " ! She brings out another hard candy, but instead of giving it to him, she steps in front of him, and brings her lips up next to his lips for a kiss, and during the kiss, very erotically ejects the drool covered hard candy, still warm from her mouth, into his mouth. A shocked and very surprised Tsubaki gulps, and swallows the candy ball, as Urabe unwraps the new candy ball, and pops it into her mouth. After violently swallowing, Tsubaki screams Urabe's name, demanding to know why she did what she did, thereby uncaringly forcing their " First Kiss ". She explains that after he has seen the other couple kiss, that he seemingly became enamored with kissing her, even being motivated by jealously, and wanting to do a spontaneous, capricious, and devoid of any feeling kiss, just to mimic the other couple, and no more. Tsubaki acknowledges her feelings may be correct, and now regrets accepting her kiss with so little emotional and spiritual feeling behind it. At that point, he is shaken to his soul, and wakes up in a sweat, troubled about what the dream has shown him. On the walk home that day, Tsubaki returns the empty test tube to Urabe, and mentions the dream that he had last night. With an apprehensive look, she leads him to a nearby wooded area. Now both are hidden by the trees and bushes, so she boldly asks him if he wants to kiss her, here and now, obviously capricious, and with little emotional and spiritual feeling behind it. Taking a few moments to compose his thoughts, he nervously clears his throat. He then implores her that their " First Kiss " should be very special, that it should be only when and if they have the same romantic feelings and mood, and that kind of kiss should never be done spontaneously, or without an emotional connection to one another. Tsubaki breaks off of his speech when he sees Urabe blushing ever so sweetly, as she declares that she feels the same way about kissing. Urabe is so pleased that Tsubaki has passed her 'dream test', and a kiss was not forced by her or by him, as the dream suggested. With that burst of emotion, Urabe takes Tusbaki's hand ever so gently, and leads him out of the wooded area, and continues their walk home, hand in hand. Tsubaki feels a tinge of regret that they did not kiss, but is O.K. with the fact that they are now at the point that they can hold hands out in public, together, showing everyone that they are, indeed, boyfriend and girlfriend. Commentary and Opinion The thoughts of CuteButLooksLolita At the very beginning of the story ( " Oneshot " in the manga, " Mysterious Girlfriend " in the anime ), Tsubaki and Ueno are shown as close male friends. Although Tsubaki and Ueno are of the same age, Tsubaki seems to view Ueno as a 'big brother' figure, or as one who is older and wiser, at least as regards to social situations, including being around the opposite sex. Tsubaki may also come to feel this way, when he finds out that Ueno has been secretly dating Oka for quite some time now, in fact, since they were first years. Why, they have even been kissing off and on, too ! Therefore, to Tsubaki, Ueno must know all that is important in social and interpersonal relationships, especially with girls. We begin to see this trend of Tsubaki looking to Ueno as an example, or for roundabout advice, on how to navigate Tsubaki's relationship with Urabe. This is first shown in this chapter of the manga, as Tsubaki catches Oka and Ueno sharing a kiss. Tsubaki may have even felt a taste of jealousy, as Urabe and himself have never kissed. So Tsubaki proceeds to 'sail in uncharted waters' as to procuring a kiss from Urabe, solely on the basis of that is what Oka and Ueno are doing. Watch for more of this in future chapters and episodes, Tsubaki wanting to try with Urabe, the things that Oka and Ueno are now also trying and accomplishing ! Category:Chapters